


Favourites

by afteriwake



Series: A Knighthood, A Baby, A Wedding, A Life [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Annoyed Molly Hooper, F/M, Hair Washing, Making It Up To Her, No Sex, POV Molly Hooper, Pregnant Molly Hooper, Shampoo - Freeform, Shampoo Bar, Sharing a Shower, Showering Molly Hooper, Showers, Strawberry Scent, Thoughtful Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: When Molly gets in the shower to get ready before her post, she finds she's out of her favourite shampoo. Fortunately, Sherlock has a backup plan...





	Favourites

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic was asked for a while ago by **juldooz** using the sentence prompts _“Why are you glaring at me?” “I’m hoping you’ll spontaneously combust.”_ and _“Did you use my shampoo?” “I can’t help it, it smells like strawberries.”_. I thought this series would be a nice place for it.

Molly was so very tired of being pregnant. The cravings, the sore ankles, the _swollen_ ankles, the constantly having to wee...she was just _tired_ of it all. And while she very much looked forward to having a little one, especially with Sherlock as the father, the sooner it was all over the better.

Oh, how she missed taking baths, she thought to herself as she made her way to the loo to get ready for work. Soon she’d be on maternity leave, and then...well, she wasn’t sure what she’d do. She’d been contemplating not going back to Barts and working elsewhere, but she wouldn’t inflict her Sherlock on anyone else, really. He demanded perfection and, she hated to say, most of the pathologists at Barts weren’t up to her level.

But first, she had to get through her last few weeks. Then she could think about the future.

She ran the water to her favourite temperature, hot but not _too_ hot, and stepped under the stream of water. When she’d moved into the flat she’d brought her shower head with all the different settings, and today she set it on a gentle stream of drops from all the different spigots with the large one in the center being a bit more of a firm stream. She reached over for her favourite shampoo, the strawberry scented one, and squeezed the bottle.

Nothing came out.

“Sherlock!” she yelled, not sure if he’d hear her or not. He generally tended to come running when she raised her voice, especially with their child’s birth so close, and she wasn’t surprised to hear the bathroom door swing open and hit the wall before she poked her head out.

“Is it time?” he asked, then he must have noticed she was glaring because he squinted his eyes and tilted his head. “Why are you glaring at me?”

“I’m hoping you’ll spontaneously combust,” she said, the tone of her voice sour. “Did you use my shampoo?”

He nodded slowly. “I can’t help it, it smells like strawberries.”

“Why on earth do you want to smell like strawberries?” she asked.

“Not me, Rosie. She refused to use any of the other shampoos here last time she was in the shower.”

Molly’s glare softened and she ducked behind the curtain to get him the empty container of shampoo. “She used it all up.”

“Ah,” he said, taking the bottle and leaving the loo.

“Sherlock?” she called after him. Now it was her turn to be confused.

He returned moments later with a small bar in his hand. “Supposedly, there’s are more ecologically sound,” he said, handing her the bar.

“You’re giving me a bar of soap to wash my hair?” she asked.

“No, it’s a shampoo bar. Better for your hair, minimal waste...we can have a small bottle on hand for Rosie when we watch her but I’ll defend your shampoo bar from her clutches with my life.”

She raised an eyebrow but went back under the spray, wetting her hair. A few moments later she wasn’t all that surprised when Sherlock joined her in the shower. “No funny business,” she said.

“Not even a little?” he teased, taking the shampoo bar from her. She shook her head as he made a motion for her to turn around with his finger, and she obliged. After a moment she felt him use the bar on her head, working up a later. Soon bar and hand fell away, but then his hand was back, his fingers massaging the lather into her hair. The smell was absolutely divine, she thought as she shut her eyes and let his fingers work their magic, and she almost moaned in disappointment when he pulled his hands away and turned her to rinse her hair out. She had to admit, her hair felt awfully nice under the water.

When she was done she saw him trying to get out of the shower. “Sherlock?”

“Hmm?” he asked, his upper torso still on one side of the tub while his feet were outside of it.

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Next time we take a shower together, I may let you have some fun.”

He grinned back and finished getting out of the tub while she rinsed her hair again. This could definitely be a good switch, she thought to herself, and it was all Sherlock’s doing. This would go on her mental list as yet another reason she loved the man so much.


End file.
